The Sweet Sweet Fantasy Tour
The Sweet Sweet Fantasy Tour was the ninth concert tour by American singer and songwriter Mariah Carey. The tour was featured prominently in the singer's docu-series Mariah's World. Summary The tour kicked off with a show at The SSE Hydro in Glasgow, Scotland on March 15, 2016 and concluded with a show at the Neal S. Blaisdell Center in Honolulu, Hawaii on November 26, 2016. The tour saw Carey play six venues across Great Britain and various others across Europe, as well as several dates in Africa. The Sweet Sweet Fantasy Tour is Carey's first tour to visit the European region in 13 years, the last being the Charmbracelet World Tour in 2003. It is also her first tour to visit Hawaii in almost two decades. The tour's set list was noted by fans for including songs rarely or never before performed by Carey, such as "Loverboy", "Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)" and "When You Believe". "I Know What You Want", "Obsessed", "It's Like That", "Shake It Off" and "Loverboy" are one continuous medley. Set list Europe/Africa * "Fantasy" (Def Club Mix / Bad Boy Fantasy) * "Emotions" * "My All" "My All" (Classic Club Mix) * "Always Be My Baby" * "I'll Be There" "Rock with You" * "Touch My Body" * Car Ride Medley: ** "I Know What You Want" ** "Obsessed" ** "It's Like That" ** "Shake It Off" ** "Loverboy" * "Heartbreaker" "Fantasy Reprise" (band introductions) * "Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)" * "One Sweet Day" * "When You Believe" * "Hero" * "We Belong Together" "We Belong Together" (DJ Clue Remix) Ballet performance * "Without You" "Butterfly Reprise" (outro) Notes # "Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)" & "One Sweet Day" were not performed in Luxembourg & Munich. # "Rainbow Interlude" was performed in Oslo. # "Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)" was not performed in Paris & Vienna. # "Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)" was replaced by "Fly Like a Bird" in Cape Town. # "Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)" was replaced by "Don't Forget About Us" in Durban & Johannesburg. Mexico * "Fantasy" (Def Club Mix / Bad Boy Fantasy) * "Emotions" * "Always Be My Baby" * "Without You" Ballet performance * "My All" * "I'll Be There" "Rock with You" * "Touch My Body" * Car Ride Medley: ** "I Know What You Want" ** "Honey" ** "Breakdown" ** "Obsessed" ** "It's Like That" ** "Loverboy" * "Heartbreaker" (with band introductions) * "Babydoll" * "Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)" * "I Still Believe" * "We Belong Together" "We Belong Together" (DJ Clue Remix) Ballet performance * "Hero" "Butterfly Reprise" (outro) Notes # "Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)" was not performed in Mexico City. Hawaii * "Fantasy" (Def Club Mix / Bad Boy Fantasy) * "Emotions" * "Vision of Love" * "Always Be My Baby" Ballet performance * "My All" * "Infamous" * "#Beautiful" "Rock with You" * "Touch My Body" * Car Ride Medley: ** "I Know What You Want" ** "Breakdown" ** "Obsessed" ** "It's Like That" ** "Shake It Off" ** "Loverboy" * "Heartbreaker" (with band introductions) "Honey" music video segment * "Honey" * "Don't Forget About Us" * "We Belong Together" "We Belong Together" (DJ Clue Remix) Ballet performance * "Hero" "Hero Reprise" (outro)